The Other New Girl
by RyanEvansFansDoItBetter
Summary: Someone moves to East High, will she break friendships? destroy the social status of the drama club? who knows. summary is bad. really bad. but read it, please! my first HSM fic. All the couples, plus Ryan with...
1. Drea

THE OTHER NEW GIRL

Summary: A new girl moves to East High after the musical. How will things go when she becomes one of their best friends? Summary sux, R&R, thanks. My first HSM fic.

CHAPTER 1

Disclaimer: two words: FAN FICTION. Okay? Good.

"Gabriella Montez! Mija, you'll be late! Come down and have breakfast." shouted Elaine Montez ((A/N: her mami))

"Coming, Mami!"

Gabriella Montez was just an ordinary girl. Brown hair, brown eyes…you already know, I'm sure.

She went downstairs and kissed her mom on the cheek, then sat down on the kitchen table and ate her bacon and eggs. She was wearing a pink dress shirt with dark brown pants and brown flip-flops with orange beads on them. She picked up her backpack from where it was sitting in the corner near the door and went out the door to East High.

"Bye, mami."

"Bye, Mija. Make good choices." ((A/N: LOL, this is like what the mom in Freaky Friday said))

She passed Troy Bolton's house and saw Chad waiting outside and decided to go to him. Chad was wearing a blue button-down shirt and khaki shorts.

"Hey, Chad."

"Hey Gabi, I'm just waiting for Troy to get ready, so we can get to school. Man, he wakes up late. Darbus will kill us."

"Haha, yeah. You know Darbus…"

"You wanna walk with us?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Right after Gabi said this, Troy got out of the door. He was wearing a green shirt and jeans, he had a Wildcats jacket around his shoulder, and his backpack was slung around his other shoulder.

"Hey, Gabi!" Troy said. Troy and Gabi had been boyfriend and girlfriend for 2 months now.

'Hey…I'm walking to school with you. Is that okay?" answered Gabi

'Babe, you don't even have to ask." Said Troy and he wrapped his arm around shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Aww, come one, guys. If we don't get going, Darbus will be breathing down our necks…" said Chad

"When has she not been breathing down our necks, man?" answered Troy

"Chad's right, we should go." Gabi said to the both of them.

"Thank you!" Chad said, as he jumped off Troy's door step.

It took 15 minutes for them to get to East High, some students were still outside, but then the bell rang and they all ran inside.

Darbus was late for once. Everyone was sitting down on their chairs and has been waiting for Darbus for about 5 minutes.Then, a door opened and some guy, looking about 3 years old came in.

"Good Morning, students." He said "I am Mr. Jacobs Vanders. I will be your substitute homeroom and drama teacher for 2 months. Ms. Darbus has gone to her family, because her niece is getting married and she will be gone for 2 months."

Most students were smiling, except for Sharpay Evans. She was Ms. Darbus' 'teacher's pet' and didn't know how this guy would react to her.

"So, I have been told that you have had a Musical last semester, am I right?"

The class nodded their heads to this.

"Ah, I see. I heard a lot about this musical. It was a great hit, right?" right after he said this, he laughed.

Gabi and Troy were blushing, Sharpay and Ryan were beaming.

"Now, I see that we have a new student, she is going to be here any second now."

As if on cue, the door opened and a girl came in. She was of average height and had black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. She was wearing a white blouse, faded jeans, and light pink flip-flops.

" Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Uhm, hey. I'm Andrea Cruz. I just moved to New Mexico two weeks ago, I used to live in the Philippines. I like art, writing, playing the guitar and piano and theatre."

"There you go. Now, be kind to Ms. Cruz here. Can I ask for volunteers to show her around?"

Taylor, Kelsie, Gabriella, and Sharpay raised their hands. Sharpay had changed, and was not an Ice Queen anymore. They were all best friends.

"That's the spirit I want to see! Now, during lunch, Andrea will sit with you guys, okay?" Mr. Vanders said, looking at the 4 girls then to Andrea.

It was soon lunch time, and the 4 girls met Andrea in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Andrea, want to sit with us?" asked Gabi

"Sure, thanks. Oh, you can call me Drea by the way."

"Sure, Drea. Our table is over there, near the Wildcats." Said Taylor

"Oh, and the cafeteria food isn't so bad, haha." Said Kelsie.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, Drea, it's time for a little East High 101." Said Sharpay.

Ooh…new student! Haha. Will Drea be a spotlight stealer or a nice girl? Will she be one of their best friends later? Will Sharpay be bitchy around her, just 'cus she loves theatre? I have no idea. Hmm…. Comment, 'cus I want to see what you guys want. Give me suggestions, okay?


	2. East High 101

Chapter 2:East High 101

The last chapter…

"_Oh, and the cafeteria food isn't so bad, haha." Said Kelsie._

"_Yeah, yeah. Now, Drea, it's time for a little East High 101." Said Sharpay._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'You mean there are rules to this school or something?" Drea laughed

"Haha, no, it's just that you might want to know about the school and all.." Replied Sharpay

"Oh, great. Thanks for volunteering to show me around, by the way. It's great that you guys are nice to someone like me, haha."

"No problem…" Kelsie and the others smiled.

The rest of lunch went on like this, Sharpay was telling Drea all about the teachers to avoid, the teachers you should kiss up to, boys that were okay to hang out with, you know, what every new girl needs to know.

It was 4:00 and the others needed to go to the auditorium for drama club, they would meet up with Mr. Vanders. He said he had something he wanted to ask the club. Drea decided to come with them, since she loved theatre too, and she could also sing.

"I see that everyone is here now. Drea, have the girls showed you around already?" Mr. Vanders looked at Drea, Kelsie, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabi ((A/N: I don't want to type all 5 of their names, so from now on, I'll just say 'the 5 girls' and you'll get it.))

'Yeah, they did." Answered Drea.

"Okay, good. Now, everyone knows about the Musical you kids did last semester. Now, how would you kids feel about doing another one?"

Everyone looked excited

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Sharpay quickly smiled and shouted "You bet!"

She would tell Ryan about it as soon as she got home. Ryan couldn't go to school because he was at he hospital getting an X-ray, he had just sprained his arm trying to skateboard. ((A/N: Poor Ryan…Drama kings shouldn't be skateboarding anyway.))

"Now, I'll post the sign up sheets tomorrow, and auditions are solo next week. No pairs this time."

Sharpay was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be auditioning with Ryan, but she was a little to happy to care. She could do this without Ryan anyway.

"Okay, now you kids are dismissed. Go home, and decide whether you want to audition or not."

Everyone went out of the auditorium and left the school in their groups. Gabi introduced Drea to their group, and Sharpay asked the girls if they wanted to come to her house to study. They all said yes, after calling their parents.

Sharpay drove them to her house with her red VW. ((A/N: Like the car in Hot Chick, I have no idea if it's a VW or what…))

They reached her house in about 20 minutes. It was pretty big compared to other houses, but Sharpay was really modest about it.

"Well, here we are, Drea. Now, should we do Math, Science or Social Studies first?" asked Gabi.

"I don't know…it's just homework." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Fine, can we get something to eat first, I'm hungry" Taylor didn't eat lunch, she was too excited to show Drea around.

"Yeah, sure. Can we just get inside my house first?" Sharpay laughed.

They went inside their house and went upstairs. They went to Sharpay's room and put their bags down on her floor.

'So, what do you guys want to eat?" asked Sharpay

"Anything, as long as I get to eat." Taylor was rubbing her stomach already.

"I think Chad has rubbed on to you, Taylor. Haha…" After Gabi said this, Taylor poked her on the arm. Kelsie just couldn't stop laughing.

"Okay, Let's just eat. You guys are really weird sometimes."

Sharpay led them down to the kitchen.

They stared eating some cookies that Zeke had baked for Sharpay, they had been dating for the same time as Troy and Gabi.

"These are really good…" Drea reached out for another one.

"Yeah, Zeke's a great baker." Kelsie reached out for her third.

They finished eating and went up to Sharpay's room to study.

They just finished their homework, with LOTS of help from Gabi.

They were about to watch 10 Things I Hate About You, Drea's all-time favorite movie, as well as the rest's, when Ryan came in the door. He had a brown wrap around his arm and ending in his thumb.

"Hey, Gabi, Kelsie, Taylor, Pay and…" Ryan was staring at Drea.

"Hey, Ry. How's the arm? Oh, this is Drea, she just moved here. Drea, Ryan. Ryan, Drea. Ryan is my twin, Drea."

They waited for Ryan and Drea to exchange their "Hi"s and Sharpay asked Ryan if he wanted to watch the movie too. Ryan was about to say no, but he wanted to get to know Drea more. He said "Fine" and sat down beside Drea. Drea blushed a little bit, but no one noticed.

I know my chapter names don't really go with the whole story, but I don't think anyone really pays attention to that. Anyways, tell me what you think. I want Ryan and Drea together! Haha, review, please and thank you!


	3. Signups

Chapter 3:Sign-ups

Thanks to those who reviewed! By the way, I'll make this chapter in Drea's POV.

Chapter 2 Recap…

_They waited for Ryan and Drea to exchange their "Hi"s and Sharpay asked Ryan if he wanted to watch the movie too. Ryan was about to say no, but he wanted to get to know Drea more. He said "Fine" and sat down beside Drea. Drea blushed a little bit, but no one noticed._

End of chapter recap

It was Friday, the next morning. Drea woke up and got ready for school. She picked out some clothes and went downstairs for breakfast. She was wearing a blue sleeveless top with white pants and sandals. Her hair was straight at the top and became wavy at the bottom. She decided to audition for the musical, besides, if she didn't get any part, she could always volunteer to play guitar, since Kelsi played piano for the musicals already.

She ate her cereal fast, because she didn't want to be late for school. She knew she was 45 minutes early, but could it be that she wanted to see someone? A certain twin maybe? A guy twin? ((A/N: This is so sucky. But it just came to me. Haha))

She walked to school, and she passed Sharpay's house. She was just a block away from her. She was going to ring the doorbell, then Ryan came out and she dropped her books because she was surprised.

'Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know you were…I'm sorry." Ryan bent down to help Drea fix her books.

"No, it's okay, I didn't call to say I was coming…"Drea was turning red, and guess what? So was Ryan.

They were just standing there awkwardly until Sharpay came out the door.

"Oh, hey, Drea! Ryan, are we using your car or mine? Drea, you're going to come with us, right?" It seemed as if Sharpay wouldn't ever run out of breath, at least no when talking.

"We can use my car, either one is okay." Replied Ryan

"Yeah, I'll go with you guys, if it's okay."

"Of course, it's okay. You're a friend. Never mind, we'll use my car. I'll drive"

"Well, why did you ask me in the first place?" Ryan looked annoyed at Sharpay, and Drea was laughing.

Sharpay could sense that Drea and Ryan liked each other, it was an actress thing. She smiled at how smart she was, then turned to Ryan and winked. Ryan just looked at her and had this confused look in his face. Sharpay giggled, and said "Okay, let's go…I' will never be late."

Ryan helped Drea into the car, even though he had a cast ((A/N: Or whatever you call that thing you get when you have a sprain)) and both of them blushed, Sharpay just couldn't stop smiling.

They reached the school in 20 minutes, just in time for homeroom.

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

"Okay, drama club, the sign-up sheet will be posted on the bulletin board during lunch. I hope all of you will be auditioning or volunteering to help with the stage decorations. Now, I suppose all is well today?"

Mr. Vanders looked around the class, Troy and Gabi were not there. "Hold on, looks like we're a few teacups short of the whole set." ((A/N: LOL))

He looked at Taylor. "Ms. Taylor, do you know where our 2 students have gone?"

Taylor shrugged, and righ after, Troy and Gabi came in. Troy's hair was messy and Gabi's hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. They were both blushing…really bad.

"And what is the reason you have reached this class so late?" asked Mr. Vanders

Gabi and Troy blushed even harder.

"Well, Mr. Vanders—-well…you see…" Troy was trying to think of a good excuse, and Gabi wasn't feeling so smart either.

Mr. Vanders just laughed and looked a the two teens. "Just make sure you get on class on time next time."

Troy and Gabi both looked confused yet pleased and headed to their seats.

"Now, everyone's dismissed, head to your classes, and make sure you will not be late to any of them."

Troy and Gabi continued blushing and the rest of their gang laughed.

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

It was lunch time again, and Drea sat at their usual lunch table near the Wildcats, Ryan sat with the Wildcats, and not with the 5 girls, he didn't want to be that obvious. He sensed that Sharpay knew he liked Drea. Call it a twin thing.

Drea and Sharpay sat in the far end of the table, away from the Wildcats. The others sat nearer to the guys.

They were all eating lunch when Sharpay looked at Drea. "Now, Drea, you like my brother, don't you?" asked Sharpay, catching Drea unawares.

"WHA-?" Drea couldn't even finish her sentence because Sharpay and the others started laughing, they all got weird looks from the guys and stopped.

Drea blushed, just like Gabi, and whispered 'How did you know? Am I that obvious? Is there something about me that you can tell? Are you a mind reader or something?" Drea was now rambling, and Kelsi couldn't stop laughing.

"Girl, you're rambling. Chill." Taylor was smiling at the thought of Drea having a crush on Ryan.

"Haha, I bet Ryan likes you too." Gabi was smiling at Drea, being the nice girl and all.

"Really?" Drea looked doubtful.

"Look, let's talk at my house later. We have to sign up, remember?" Gabi reminded them.

"Oh, yeah…almost forgot."

They whole group went to the bulletin board and lined up to sign their names on the pink sign-up sheet. Drea and Ryan were at the end of the line, thanks to Sharpay. ((A/N: She might have changed, but she's still scheming.)) Ryan was smiling, and Drea was looking at Sharpay, her look seemed to say "Help!" Sharpay just chuckled quietly and did a thumbs-up sign.

"So, you signing up for the musical too?" Ryan asked.

_Ryan, what a dumb question! She's lining up, right? Ugh, how could you be so stupid? _((A/N: Ryan's thoughts are italicized and Drea's thoughts will be bold.))

"Oh, yeah, theatre is great. I loved it since I was in the 4th grade,"

"Cool. Good luck in auditions, then."

"Thanks."

They were in the front of the line now, and they signed their names…

"Andrea Cruz"

"Ryan Evans"

They smiled at each other, and headed to class.

Andrea had Science next, so did Ryan. They were the only ones in the group who had science.

"Well, I guess we have science together, right? Since we're going the same direction, want me to walk you there?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, science…sure." Drea answered.

**Ohmigosh, I'm rambling again. He must think I'm such a ditz, he might not want to be friends with me…he…he…no, my face is getting hotter. Oh, what's wrong with me?**

"Drea, are you okay? you look a little red…maybe you have a fever? I'll take you to the nurses' office." Ryan really looked worried.

**Aww…he's so sweet. He cares!**

"No, I'm okay, Ryan. Thanks anyway."

They walked to science class together, and Sharpay was spying on them. She looked very pleased with herself.

"Haha, I rock!" she whispered and went to her Home Economics class that she signed up for with Zeke.

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

I'll forward it to the auditions for the next chapter, I don't want to wait that long. Haha! Review, please and thank you!


	4. Auditions and a Date

CHAPTER 4:Auditions

In the last chapter, I said it was going to be in Drea's POV, but then I decided not to, and then I forgot to delete that part saying that it was supposed to be, oh well…I'm just a kid :-P

Chapter 3 recap

_They walked to science class together, and Sharpay was spying on them. She looked very pleased with herself._

"_Haha, I rock!" she whispered and went to her Home Economics class that she signed up for with Zeke._

End of chapter recap

Today was auditions for the musical, and Drea was really nervous.

**What if I suck compared to all of them? What if I suddenly lose my voice? What if I trip onstage? Okay, Drea, calm down… it's all going to be okay…Woah! Am I talking to myself? Yes, you are. Wait, who was that? Agh! I'm going crazy…no! **

"Okay, I better not be late. I'll change now." Drea ran to the bathroom, took a bath and dressed up. She wore a pink balloon skirt with a ribbon around the waist and a white shirt with a gold print on it.

She grabbed a banana from the kitchen table, stuffed it in her bag and walked to school. The day was pretty much normal, except for everyone singing random parts of their audition song in random times.

Soon, it was time for the auditions.

"Okay…is everyone ready for our auditions?" Mr. Vanders looked at everyone in the auditorium. "Okay, first up, Sharpay Evans. Good luck."

Sharpay sang a really bubbly song, she didn't say the title, she was probably too excited.

Next one that auditioned was Gabi, she sang a love song that she wrote.

Then, Ryan. He sang "Girl Next Door" by Drake Bell, he would always look at Drea when the chorus started.

Everyone else waited for their turn, Mr. Vanders said 'good luck' to all of them, and sang their songs. Soon, it was Drea's turn.

"Andrea Cruz, you're up." Mr. Vanders wished her 'Good luck' too.

"Uhm, I'll sing 'Your Song' by Parokya Ni Edgar" Drea took the mic and started singing. ((A/N: Parokya Ni Edgar is a Filipino band, that's really popular. 'Your Song' is a love song, that's really soft.)) At the ending, Drea smiled and looked at Ryan. Ryan blushed, and clapped. She got the most claps among the other people auditioning.

"Okay, good work, all of you did very well. I'll post the roles in the bulletin board tomorrow, before class. You may all go home now." Mr. Vanders began writing things in his clipboard.

Drea was about to go with the 4 girls to Kelsi's house, they had a sleepover planned, when Ryan ran to her.

"You did really good there." Ryan congratulated her.

"Thanks, so did you." Drea was blushing, but she wasn't rambling anymore.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you…wanted to go somewhere with me this Sunday?" Ryan was playing with his thumbs, a sign that he was nervous.

"Really? Sure! Oh, I have to go now, the girls are waiting for me…bye!"

"Bye! I'll pick you up Sunday, at 2, okay?" Ryan was shouting because she was far away

"Sure!" Drea was running after the girls, who were going in Kelsi's car.

"What was that about?" Sharpay had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ryanaskedmeout!" Drea hugged Sharpay, just because she was so happy.

"I TOLD YOU!" they all screamed

"Ah, I am SO happy!" Drea was thinking all about Ryan, and where he would take her.

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

I know that that chappie was super short, but I have to go soon, I'll make the next 2 the POVs of Drea and Ryan, so that might be short too. But I have it all planned out already, so, review, please!


	5. Drea's Point of View

Chapter 5: Drea's POV

This is gonna be really short

Chapter 4 recap

"_I TOLD YOU!" they all screamed_

"_Ah, I am SO happy!" Drea was thinking all about Ryan, and where he would take her._

-End of chapter recap-

I am so happy here. I thought that moving to New Mexico was gonna be really bad, because I was going to leave all my friends, and that people wouldn't be nice to me. But I was wrong, Sharpay, Gabi, Kelsi and Taylor have been so nice to me since I moved here. So have the others. And now, Ryan asked me out! How happy can you be? I can't stop thinking about him. The way he takes his hat off and messes his hair up when he doesn't get the lesson, the way he smiles, when he squints his eyes when the teacher gives out a quiz…He just can't get out of my head. This just never happened before…Does every girl go through this? Or is it just me? Am I too obsessed? Oh well…

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

How did yhazz like it? Hehe…I worked on this at like 7:00 am, and it's summer here! I can never get myself to wake up late in the summer.


	6. Ryan's POV

Chapter 6: Ryan's POV

Chapter 5 recap

…_He just can't get out of my head. This just never happened before…Does every girl go through this? Or is it just me? Am I too obsessed? Oh well…_

-End of chapter recap-

Ever since this Drea girl went to our house, I could not stop thinking about her. I have never felt this _way _when I'm around her. I just thought it was something that would pass, but...I don't know. I can't believe I asked her out! ME! I am so happy that she said yes, I don't know what I would have done if she refused…I might be the happiest guy in East High-no-the world! I love the way she snaps her fingers when she can't remember the answer…the way she twirls her hair and sits up straight when she's interested in the lesson…the way she bites her bottom lip when she hates the cafeteria food. I have never noticed this with other girls. Or maybe I just spend too much time with Sharoay.


	7. Amazing

Chapter 7! Yay! Ze date…

Chapter 6 recap

_I have never noticed this with other girls. Or maybe I just spend too much time with Sharpay._

-End of chapter recap-

It was a Saturday, The 5 girls had slept over at Kelsi's house, they were singing songs, playing "Truth or Dare" and had a movie marathon. You know, the normal stuff normal teens do in normal sleepovers.

"I need to go shopping!' Taylor randomly said

"Uhm, I heard there was a new mall here somewhere, Troy knows about it. I'll go ask him now." Gabi left the room to call Troy.

"Yeah, we need to shop for Drea's outfit too…" Sharpay was thinking about what color would best go with her.

"Oh, okay." Drea was really excited about her date tomorrow, she left for the bathroom and got ready.

As soon as they were done getting ready, Troy called and asked if the guys could go with them. Of course, they all agreed.

They met up at Kelsi's house, to pick up the girls. Gabi was wearing a light blue shirt, and a white mini skirt, Sharpay was wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt and white pants, Taylor was wearing a green polo shirt, white Capri pants and big sunglasses, Kelsi was wearing a blue t-shirt with a sequined heart and jeans, Drea was wearing a pink sleeveless top, short black pants and a black beaded necklace.

Troy and Gabi rose in Troy's car, Chad and Taylor in Chad's car, Jason and Kelsi in Jason's car and Zeke, Sharpay and Drea in Zeke's car. Ryan couldn't go because he said he had some stuff to take care of.

They left for the new Albuquerque mall, they took about 30 minutes to get there, but it was all worth it. The new mall was huge, there weren't that much people because it was still 10:00 am, the time it opened. The girls and boys split up and decided to met in the food court for lunch. The boys said they didn't want to spend 2 hours following the girls try out clothes that came in shops they didn't dare enter. They were going to go to the CDs shop, and the place where they sell DVDs and other stuff, they would also go to internet cafes after, so they wouldn't get bored. ((A/N: I have no idea what guys do in malls, so forgive me.))

After 2 hours ((A/N: This is pretty short shopping time, don't cha think?)), they all met up in the food court and ate lunch. The girls had came with more than 3 bags each, and the guys had very little shopping bags, they didn't go shopping as much as the girls. They all ordered food, ate, then went home.

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

Drea was lying down in her bed, thinking about the next day. She was happy she was able to buy an outfit, and she hoped Ryan would like her in it.

-Flashback-

"**Are you sure this'll look good on me? What if Ryan won't like me in it?" Drea was doubtful**

"**He'll like you in anything, Ryan isn't one of those shallow guys, you know." Gabi was trying to help Drea realize that.**

"**Okay, thanks, I'll buy it." Drea got the clothes and headed to the cashier.**

-end of flashback-

Her cell phone rang to the tune of "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson, she saw that Ryan was trying to call her.

"Hey, Ry!" Drea answered the phone.

"Hi! About, tomorrow, how about I pick you up at 6 p.m.?" Ryan was hoping she didn't have to cancel.

"6 sounds great, but I have to be back at 9, okay?"

"Of course, See you a 6, then. Bye."

"Bye" Drea put her cell phone back on her table and fell asleep, dreaming about the next day.

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

It was 5:30 pm, Drea was getting ready for her date with Ryan.

She was wearing a striped pink and orange shirt, a beige skirt with a pink ribbon and pink ballet flats. She wore a little makeup, just brown eye shadow and pink lip gloss, she didn't like wearing makeup that much. She was waiting downstairs for Ryan, her mom said she would meet Ryan at the door, and see if she would "approve of the young man taking you out."

At 6:05, Ryan came to her house, with a bouquet of daisies.

"Hi, Mrs. Cruz, I'm Ryan, here to pick up Drea." Ryan was wearing a blue button-down shirt, a khaki casual blazer ((A/N: Or whatever you call it)) and brown pants.

"Oh, hello. Drea's in the living room, come in." Mrs. Cruz liked Ryan, and thought that he was very gentleman-like.

Ryan saw Drea, gave her the daisies and brought her to his car.

"Thanks for the flowers…" Drea was smiling

"No problem, you look great." Ryan was driving to where their date would be.

"Thanks, so do you. Where are we going?" Drea was really excited, and she wanted to be there right now.

"It's a surprise." Ryan had a mischievous smile on his face

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

Ryan had drove to a park about 25 minutes away from Drea's house.

He led Drea to a small hill with a tree full of lights, there was a table in the middle of the hill.

"Ryan, you did this…for me?" Drea looked really surprised, and her face was turning pink.

"No, that's for my other date tonight." Ryan joked "Of course I did this for you."

"You are so sweet." Drea kissed Ryan in the cheek, and Ryan was the one blushing now. "Thank you."

"We gotta go and eat...Haha" Ryan held Drea's hand and led her to the table.

There was pasta and garlic bread on the table ((A/N: Don't worry, Ryan asked Zeke to watch over the meal, so no flies or whatever went to it, Zeke also cooked the meal. He could bake AND cook)).

"This is amazing." Drea looked up to Ryan and smiled.

"Let's eat. I'm pretty hungry from walking up here, haha"

They ate their dinner, and talked about school, life and everything else. They couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to each other, considering this was their first date together.

After their dinner, Ryan led Drea to the other bottom of the hill so they could go stargazing. The sky was dark, and the stars were so bright.

"I used to go here with my dad when I was little. Every weekend, we would go up here, just me and him. He would talk to me, give me advice on everything…I really miss him." Ryan lay down on the grass, and so did Drea.

"Why? Where is he?" Drea wondered why he missed his dad.

"He died 2 years ago, in a car crash." Ryan's face was the same as a while ago, kind of emotionless.

"Oh, Ryan, I'm really sorry…" Drea looked a him

"No, it's okay. Everything's done now, nothing I can do about it. He always told me to look at the Brightside of life, you know."

Drea understood how important this place was to Ryan.

"Have you ever seen a more beautiful sight?" Drea was looking up at all the stars.

"Yeah, I have…I'm looking at her right now." Ryan was looking at Drea, and Drea was looking a Ryan.

"Do you know how cheesy that was?" Drea joked

"Yeah…but it's true." Ryan leaned in to Drea and kissed her, Drea kissed him back, and after 2 minutes, they stopped.

"This night is amazing…" Drea was looking into Ryan's eyes, she was a little shocked by the kiss, but she kissed him again, this time, she leaned in, but Ryan met her in the middle.

"You're amazing."

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

Drea was in her bed thinking about the night. Ryan had just brought her home, 5 minutes ago. She was thinking about calling one of the girls, but she decided not to. She would tell them tomorrow, but Sharpay was probably forcing every detail out of Ryan as she lay down in bed. She would never forget that night.

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

Ryan went in his house and was about to go o the living room to watch TV, but Sharpay saw him and ran to him.

"Well…?" Sharpay's hands were gripping Sharpay's shoulders as if she were about to shake him.

"Well what?" Ryan was obviously playing dumb.

"Ryan, I've known you my whole life. You have that goofy grin in your face. WHAT HAPPENED?" Sharpay was pleading for information.

"Well…it was a very nice night. Sweet Dreams." Ryan went to his room upstairs and fell asleep, leaving Sharpay to herself.

"I guess I'll have to call Drea." She got her cell phone from the couch and dialed Drea's number.

Drea's house

'I'm just looking for attention, not another question...' Drea's cell phone was ringing, she knew it was one of the girls, most probably Sharpay, so she didn't answer it. She turned her phone off, and drifted of to sleep, dreaming of what happened just minutes ago…


	8. 5 AM

CHAPTER 8! Thanks for the reviews!

-Chapter 7 recap-

'_I'm just looking for attention, not another question...' Drea's cell phone was ringing, she knew it was one of the girls, most probably Sharpay, so she didn't answer it. She turned her phone off, and drifted of to sleep, dreaming of what happened just minutes ago…_

-End of chapter recap-

It was 5:00 am, Drea was lying in her bed, still asleep when her cell phone rang.

"Ugh, who would call at…" she checked her alarm clock, "5:00 in the morning?"

She picked up her cell phone and pressed the answer button.

"Who is this?" Her voice was really soft. Her eyes were barely open.

"ME! How could you NOT answer my call last night?" Sharpay was shouting, she was obviously wide awake.

"Me? How could you wake me up at 5:00 am?" Drea's voice was still soft but more annoyed.

"Fine, sorry. I just wanted to know how your date was." Sharpay was sounding very excited.

"Ryan didn't tell you?" Drea was surprised that her twin didn't spill.

"Why do you think I'm asking you? Haha. Anywho, how did it go? Where did he bring you?"

"He brought me to this really nice hill, in a park. We had dinner, cooked by Zeke probably, and lay down in the grass for some time…it was really nice." Drea skipped the part about the kiss.

"That sounds like Ryan—never cooks a meal." Sharpay joked

"He was really nice!"

"Is that all? Nothing else? Cross your heart that there was nothing else?" Sharpay was trying to get every little detail out of Drea.

"Well, wekissedalso. Oh,lookkatthetime,Igottagogetready." Drea put down the phone and went downstairs for breakfast, leaving Sharpay in shock.

Sharpay's House

"OH MY GOSH! RYAN, GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE!" Sharpay was so happy for Drea, though imagining her twin brother kissing someone was not a good mental picture, but she was really happy for the both of them.

Ryan came out of his room, still wearing boxers and a shirt, and went down to the kitchen, where Sharpay was.

"What do you want? It isn't even 6 yet." Ryan was rubbing his eyes, he sat down across Sharpay.

"I just heard from Drea!" She went up from her seat and hugged her twin, then went up to her room to change.

"She woke me up to hug me?" Ryan was really confused, but he guessed that Sharpay woke up Drea and got it out of her. He smiled, as if it was all amusing, and went up to his room to change.

-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-HSM-

Drea's House

Drea couldn't get back to sleep, so she just went to her bathroom and changed. It was 6:00, and little people would be awake right now. She called Sharpay and asked her if she could give her a ride to school. Sharpay teased her a little bit but of course said yes.

She cooked some breakfast for herself because no one was awake in her house. She left a note on the refrigerator that told her mom that she had woken up early and that Sharpay would bring her to school.

She walked to Sharpay's house. Drea was wearing a white shirt and dark jeans, with a faded print on the pockets.

She pressed the doorbell, and heard Sharpay scream from her window.

"Come in!" Sharpay could be seen from her window.

"'Kay!" Drea was wondering how anyone in the whole village could sleep right now.

She went in the front door, it wasn't locked, and went up to Sharpay's room.

"Hey, Shar!" Drea called her by her nickname.

"Hey, my car's in the garage, wanna go now?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure, is Ryan riding with us?" Drea had his goofy smile on her face.

"I dunno, ask him. He's in his room."

Drea went to Ryan's room, which was at the end of the hallway.

Ryan's room had brown painted walls and a flat screen TV, his bed was already made. It was the neatest room Drea had seen, the only messy thing was the DVDs scattered on the floor in front of the flat screen TV.

Ryan came out of the bathroom, wearing a black shirt and light jeans.

"Hey!" Drea stood up from Ryan's bed.

"Oh, hey. I guess you saw my room, hehe. You riding with us?"

Drea nodded yes

"Great, uhm, about yesterday…" Ryan moved closer

"What about it?"

Ryan leaned in and kissed Drea.

"That was the best night of my life."

They kissed again, but longer this time. They wouldn't have stopped, but Sharpay came in.

"Hey, we better get-Oh, pfft, sorry…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sharpay was trying to cover her mouth, to stop from laughing.

Ryan and Drea were blushing really badly.

"Okay, awkward moment, let's go." Ryan let the two girls go out of his room and into the garage, he also volunteered to drive but Sharpay said she would, she didn't want Ryan to "destroy my baby."

They reached the school early, since they all woke up at 5 anyways.

Mr. Vanders was in the faculty's parking lot, getting out of his car.

"Hey, Mr. Vanders!" Sharpay, Ryan and Drea waved.

"Hey, all of you are up early. Not up to any mischief, I hope?" Mr. Vanders walked up to them.

"Nope. We…woke up early." Drea poked Sharpay, Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, when are we going to see who got the roles?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I chose the parts already. I decided that there would be four lead roles. But, even though you guys got up earlier than the rest, I still can't tell you who got them. I'll tell everyone in homeroom." Mr. Vanders walked away from the 3 and went inside the school.

"I wonder who got the parts…" Ryan said, they were all thinking the same thing.


End file.
